A Pikmin Saga - Steve's Grand Adventure
by SunlightShrine
Summary: After Alph, Brittany, and Captain Charlie return to Koppai, the Pikmin are left free once again. Alarmed by the rapid growing population in predators, the head Pikmin Steve, decides it's time to leave these dangerous areas behind them. The Pikmin will have to use every bit of their skills and strength in the search for untouched lands upon PNF-404.
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**Author's Note: Hey everyone it's me! ^_^**

**Just wanted to say real quick, there were two inspirations to this story,**

**Bridge to Terabithia and Chuggaaconroy.**

**Laters! :D**

* * *

Truth be told, I never imagined that we would be where we are today. But here we are, and there we were.

Looking back it honestly wasn't too long ago, when we were brought to near extinction. On the edge of the cliff, one more nudge and we would've been long gone. There were only three of us total remaining, Jill the Yellow Pikmin, Wade the Blue Pikmin, and me, Steve the Red Pikmin.

In our world we were at the bottom of the food chain, the prey of almost every other living being here. Well at their mercy to boot, we had no clue how to defend ourselves except to run. Which didn't always work.

With just us three remaining, each of us had sealed ourselves within our Onions. As much as we hated to isolate ourselves from each other, it was a decision we were forced to make to survive.

Fortunately we were saved, but it was not our own doing.

Our hero fell upon us, literally, he fell upon us. In a bright shining comet that split into tiny stars that scattered all over our world. The night I peered out and saw those falling stars, I feared the worst. I feared that this was our final hour.

Far from that, the scary occurrence turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

The following morning is when I met our hero, when he awoke my onion out of stasis. Bit by bit he helped me regrow the Red Pikmin population, reunite with Jill and Wade, regrow their yellow and blue population, and taught us how to defend ourselves from predators.

All the while we returned the favor by helping him repair the star that he flew in on. It was crucial for him to leave quickly; his species can't breathe oxygen like us. The suit he had on would only protect him for up to thirty days.

Although in different ways, we were both fighting for survival. That makes two of us. Oh, the irony of it all.

We were sad to see him go the night he left, but we all knew that he couldn't stay. What a bummer. I thought that after that night we would never see him again. Just a once in a lifetime hero that passes by, or in our case one that came tumbling down from space.

Shortly after his departure, he returned with a friend. This time, he came here on purpose, not like before. He was a man on a mission, apparently to save the place he worked at. Of course we were more than happy to give him our hands.

In almost the same manner as before, they came falling from the sky. Except this time the fall was much more graceful, and the star was different. It had an attitude, and a really big mouth.

I wanted to just throttle that hunk of metal the way he always gave our hero a hard time, but I couldn't cause, well, he was a hunk of metal. So we came up with a contingency plan, we put a dead bulbear in his storage one day. It proved incompatible with his circuits, and the reaction we got was side-splitting. We laughed about it for days.

During this adventure, we met a very far-fetched duo. Gus the Purple Pikmin and Lia the White Pikmin. Without question, both of their skills were a major asset to our success.

When the time came for him to leave again… like last time, I thought this would be the last.

It wasn't, he came back almost immediately with someone different. Even though he can't completely understand our language, I joked with him, "You just can't seem to stay away huh?"

Indeed, fate was more than incredibly kind to keep bringing us together like this. Turned out our hero had accidently left his first comrade behind, funny thing because I didn't notice at all. I still can't imagine what that guy would be doing with that giant bug we had to fight to rescue him…

They left once more, for good it seemed.

Time went on, the seasons changed. We lived our lives much differently than before, the impact that our idol had on us was tremendous. We could fight off our enemies! We can take off running and feel the wind! Enjoy the sun without worry!

For months, we did all that fun stuff, plus hone our newly acquired fighting skills. In the process, Jill had taught all the other colors how to safely handle bomb rocks.

Then our most recent visitors arrived, three of them, from a different planet than our hero. Or so we guessed by their preferences for fruit over vegetables. They were here to gather the large fruits that grow on our planet. We didn't really mind, as planimals, we could absorb nutrients from the sun. So we were more than happy to help them out.

Travelling around with those three was quite the experience, given how they interacted with each other. They may have had different personalities, but they succeeded in their assignment by working together. I couldn't help but think that we had given this guidance to them, just like our hero had guided us. It made us proud to know we had passed on the lessons of our great teacher.

It was entertaining at the same time, the green leader would sometimes act syrupy with the female, but she had the rosy glimmers for the shorter guy, who seemed to have the same glimmers for her. Poor green leader…

While we were attendants to this trio, we met Evan the Rock Pikmin and finally Cecile the Winged Pikmin. Seven types of us in all, we would've never been able to come together like this if it hadn't been for our visitors.

It's amazing how so much can happen in such a short amount time, and how much we've improved.

"Take that and that!" I heard Jill yell from the other side of the bushes. My senses heightened and I rushed toward the heard action.

She and the others were piled onto a spotty red bulborb, whacking it as hard as they could. The bulborb shook as rough as possible trying to fling its attackers off. Concerned for my friends, I threw myself into the action, latching on to its nose.

Which by the way, is not the safest thing to do.

"Steve! What are ya crazy!?" Jill shrieked.

I leapt and grabbed a hold of its eye stalk, "No! I'm a trooper!" and I gave its eyeball a good thwack.

The bulborb yelped out loudly and thrashed briefly, shaking everyone off before hastily retreating to the horizon. We all watched it go with satisfaction.

"Steve!" Wade called, "Great moves as always!"

I shook his hand, "Thanks dude."

"Isn't this so cool how we're able to fight now? It's like-" He jumped atop a nearby tall rock and stretched his arms out wide, "Yeah! How do ya like me now!?"

Everyone laughed.

He faced the direction of the running bulborb; now just a dot in the distance, "Yeah! We aren't as weak now huh? Yeah! Go run and tell your friends!"

"Hahaha! All right Wade that's enough." I told him, "Now everyone, it's important that we remember the weak points of our enemies if we want to fight efficiently."

Lia stated, "It would be easy if we could somehow throw Gus on them."

Gus chuckled, "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Hmm… I know! Cecile you can fly! What if you were to lift him up and throw him?"

Cecile giggled, "That sounds fun!"

"That settles it then! Prepare to fly Gus!"

"Oh, don't I get any say in this?" Gus playfully answered.

Evan rose his hand, "I bet you could throw me too Cecile!"

"Haha, looks like you and I are cannonballs now Evan."

Amidst everybody talking, I was thinking deep, serious thoughts.

"_Come to think of it… there's been a lot more enemies around than usual hasn't there? It's very possible…"_

"Steve!" Jill suddenly yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that my friends were a fair distance away.

"The sun's setting! Let's head back!"

"R-right! Wait for me!" I ran to catch up with them.


	2. Chapter 2: Strength and Resolve

We've changed our usual routine of hiding into low orbit at the end of the day. Instead, we retreat within the tallest trees of the Tropical Wilds. We've built our own hideaway within the deep vegetation, keeping us from having to go into low orbit while still out of reach of roaming predators. It's a lot more pleasant this way, listening to the leaves sweeping on the breath of the wind. Versus being up in space where it's pin-drop-from-two-miles-away silent, kind of unnerving.

"Hey guys!" Lia was up and wide awake at the earliest light of day, rousing everyone, "Wake up, wake up!"

Gus rolled over somewhat, "Lia, go back to sleep." He mumbled.

Undeterred, she jumped on top of me and bounced, "But you guys gotta come out and see! Come on!" She hopped up and climbed a thick branch leading outside of the den.

Cecile rubbed her big blue eyes awake and followed her, "What is it Lia?" Several seconds later, she flew back in.

"What's Lia so perky about?" Evan asked.

"The sunrise."

He rolled his eyes, "She gets excited at just about anything doesn't she? Whether the sky is blue… everything."

"Whooaaaa! The clouds are moving so fast it looks awesome!" Lia spoke, still outside.

I slowly got up and crawled halfway up the branch, "Hey Lia, come back inside-"

"GOOD MORNING SUN!" She shouted all of a sudden, waking everyone up. I scurried up and outside and put my hand on her shoulder, ready to pull her back in.

"Lia what are you doing!?"

She pointed, "Steve look!"

The early sun relaxed just barely above the horizon line, its tender rays spread a coat of light across the trees. Rejuvenating the world with its brightness and warmth.

"This is such a pretty sight."

I had to admit, it really was an amazing sight. Even if she's done this a million times before, obvious exaggeration but there is a bit of truth to that. I nodded at her and returned inside.

Jill took and egg and cracked herself a cup of nectar, "So what's up with Lia? Sunrise again?"

"Yup."

A faint snore from Wade caught our attention. Jill laughed, "Wow, Wade can sleep through just about anything can he?"

"For him, morning is one sun movement west away from noon." I joked.

"Uh oh." Gus suddenly said, "Guys, we're out of nectar." He had his face in the storage where they were kept.

I jumped beside him and did the same thing, "Are you sure? I thought we just got some…"

"We didn't have as much as we thought apparently..." He pondered.

"He's right Steve." Jill added, "There hasn't been many around lately…"

"You think something's wrong?" Cecile asked.

I started to worry myself, but I assured everyone, "I'm sure it's just a bad time of the year for nectar eggs."

"You're right! I'll go get us some more!" Cecile readily volunteered.

"No, no. Leave it to me, I can handle it." I insisted and hopped on the exit vine and glided down before anyone could protest. A looooong way to the ground.

I stepped onto the white sand that felt cool on my feet. It's a good thing that the sun had woken up at the same time we had (though not intentionally). Because during the afternoon, this sand simulates dancing on red hot embers. It's not much of an issue for me being a Red Pikmin, or Cecile with her flight ability, but for all the others… whew…

I followed the sandy trail until I reached the grass, past some bushes and behind a tree. I found an egg in the clearing.

"Hmm… well it's only one but… I'll take it." I lifted it, "I'll come back and see if I can't find some more."

Halfway back, I was startled by snapping and crashing sounds in the distance. The sounds were right in the direction of our hideout. I dropped the egg and made an impressive dash back.

I couldn't believe what I saw when I returned, there was a mountain of timber, plants, and dirt in a tangled mess.

"Everyone!" I instinctively shouted.

Before I could get closer, the ground started brutally trembling. I struggled to keep myself on my feet.

Burrowing Snagrets shot up out of the ground left and right! I couldn't count them right away there were so many! I couldn't see clearly anyway since pounds of dirt were being slung everywhere!

"EVERYONE!" I shouted much louder than before, trying to shield the dust from my eyes. I ran into the fray, determined to find my friends.

"GUYS!?"

I heard coughing from my left, "Steve!"

"Jill!? Over here!"

She appeared from the obscurity into my arms and we ran together. The dust started to settle, enabling Jill and I to flee a safe distance.

"Where are the others?" I hastily asked.

"It was a landslide!" She freaked, "We fell all over the place! Then these featherheads show up! We have to find them!"

"Steve! Jill!" We heard the high-pitched voice of Lia before she came running, "This place has gone mad town!"

"Wait for me Lia!" Gus was following her, but he struggled to keep up. Without hardly any warning a snagret forcefully revealed itself in front of him, causing Gus to bump into the snagret and fall backwards.

"Gus!" Lia squealed out and ran for him

"L-LIA!" I nearly screamed and rushed after to stop her, but her running speed was above mine. When the snagret opened its mouth and dove forward to eat Gus, time seemed to slow down.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"GUYS!" Jill shrieked behind us.

Lia pounced forward and took a dive right into Gus, pushing him onto his side. So instead of the snagret getting Gus, it got Lia instead. My heart felt like it was in my throat, I was about to lose a friend.

"LIA NO!"

The snagret held a struggling Lia in it's monstrous beak before flinging her straight up, preparing to catch her in its wide open mouth. I clasped my eyes shut.

"GOTCHA!" I heard the voice of Cecile.

Cecile had caught Lia mid-air, saving her from a horrible doom. I was relieved but there were others still unaccounted for. I quickly got back in my adrenaline rush and hurried to help Gus out of danger. As we ran, another snagret lunged forward to take a bite of us.

Luckily, Evan showed up just in time to roll himself right into the head of the beast, giving that monster the "gift" of seeing stars in daylight. Now we were finally able to run in the safety and concealment of the bushes.

I half panted, "Is… is everyone here?" I looked around, "Let's see… Jill… Cecile… Evan… Gus… Lia…" I gasped, "Wade! Where's Wade!?"

"Oh no! Did he get out!?" Jill worried.

"_He was asleep when I left! He's probably hurt, somewhere in there buried! Oh please tell me he wasn't eaten!"_

"Ughhh…" An exhausted groan came from the thicker shrubs nearby. Wade ripped himself out, covered in twigs and leaves.

"Hey…" He mumbled, "What happened? Why are we all here?"

Everyone blew a unified sigh of relief.

"You have no idea what we went through just now…" Jill hung her head in disbelief.

Wade looked at her confused, "Well… I remember waking up, and I was flying through the air! Then I hit the ground so hard I… I guess I passed out from that."

"Now what do we do?" Evan wondered.

"I've never seen so many snagrets in one place before!" Lia trembled.

"Come to think of it… hasn't there been a growth in those long-tongued bulborbs?" Cecile added.

"And the fiery blowhogs!" Evan mentioned.

Realization hit me; the worst thing that could happen was working in progress, "Shoot! I hoped this day would never come…"

"What are you talking about Steve?" Wade asked.

I sighed, "The number of predators has been increasing heavily. I've been suspecting that this has been going on for some time… but I never thought it would get this bad."

Jill inquired, "What do you suppose we do about this?"

Shaking my head, I answered, "I can only think of one way we can survive this… we have to leave."

"What do you mean by that Steve?" Evan questioned.

"I mean, we have to find new areas."

"Whaaa?" Everyone reacted in unison, like I expected them too.

"This planet is vast. There are miles of land that we have yet to see. Our only hope is to get out of here and find those new areas."

Lia hopped with her hand in the air, "Yay! I'm up for fun adventure!"

"This could be cool." Cecile replied, "I'm in on that."

"I'll admit it would be nice to get to see more of this planet." Gus agreed.

Everyone else agreed with a "yeah."

Jill hesitated, "I'm not sure about this Steve. We don't know what's waiting for us in those places. There could be many predators there too for all we know."

"The way I see it Jill, we have two options. One, venture out and see for ourselves. Or two, stay here where we will be eaten for sure. I'm aware that we're walking in the dark here, but it's a chance worth taking."

"Come on Jill, it could be fun!" Lia encouraged.

Jill nodded, "You're right, okay I'm in."

"Quick question here." Evan waved, "How exactly are we going to go about this? Our Onion got buried in that disaster, I doubt it's still intact from all that. Plus there's no way we're going to get in there with all those feathered demons around."

I answered, "We have no choice, we're going to take this journey on foot."

"I was afraid of that." He nervously chuckled.

"We're going to take it easy for today. Tomorrow, we leave at early dawn. So rest well!"

"Right!" Everyone responded.

* * *

**Author's Note: ...**

**You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?**

**Roll the dice and have some faith... **

**I will see you all, next chapter! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

Very early next morning, just as the blush of dawn was visible. I awoke in the thorny bushes that we had strategically taken shelter in for the night.

Careful as I could without waking anyone. I got up and went out to trek a path we could take for a start. I couldn't take the easy path going through the Tropical Wilds because some nocturnal predators were still making their rounds, hopefully their last ones.

I ventured way past the boundaries of the wilds with an armload of twigs I had collected on the way so I would remember where I went. Eventually, I came across a mass of tangled vines and stiff vegetation. It took a little effort, but I managed to break through and start creating a path. As much of a risk this was, it's what I had to do.

The brush was so thick that I had to stop every now and then to catch my breath. Not only that but I had to be super, extra, cautious because the density of the bushes blocked out the light.

"_This had better be worth it."_

After much sweaty energy, I finally found what appeared to be 'the light at the end of the tunnel'. Waves of sunlight were peeling its way through the bushes. When I slowly brushed the greenery away, I suddenly couldn't see from the bright and abrupt light. It felt like lasers were shooting directly into my eyes.

Once my eyes adjusted, I was amazed at the breathtaking sunny image before me. The sky was a deep cyan color with several cotton clouds casting shadows on the yellow-green grass. The field seemed to be endless with how massive it was.

"Wow… I wonder how we never noticed this before."

Since the sun was now visible, I decided that I should head back before the others wake up and notice I'm gone. Thanks to the twig path that I created on the way here, I was able to make it back quickly. First thing that happened when I entered the hideout, I bumped into Jill.

"Oof!" She recoiled, "There you are Steve! I was just about to go look for you."

"Sorry about that." I apologized, "I was just planning out a path for us, are the others awake yet?"

"Yeah, except for Wade…" She rolled her eyes, "He's always the last one up."

I sighed and sort of chuckled, "Well that's how he is."

Gus wobbled into the room, "Morning Steve, Morning Jill."

"Good Morning Gus." Jill replied, she stared at Gus for a moment before getting an idea in her head, "Hey Gus, can you… go wake up Wade? I mean, REALLY wake him up?" She winked.

"Hm?" He swiftly got the idea, "Oh, okay then."

He walked back into the sleeping room and climbed atop a rock pile that was settled into our nest. Next, he positioned and took aim. The others started snickering as they knew what was about to happen. Finally, he jumped and hit the floor with a trembling bang right next to where Wade was sleeping.

Wade launched out of his bed like our hero's star with a "WAUUGGGHHH!" Hit the ceiling, and then the floor. Everyone burst into loud laughter.

He woke up completely, "What's the big idea guys?"

I approached him, "We need to get going, I've already been out and secured a starting path for us. I said yesterday we'd be leaving early, now let's get going."

"Yay! Lia loves to adventure!" Lia bounced up and down in excitement and rushed over to Wade, "Wakey upey Wade! This is our legacy!" She picked him up and proceeded to hurriedly drag him, "Pikmin Voyage!"

"Lia wait a second!" I ran after them. To my surprise she didn't go very far, and she still had a snug grip on Wade (no surprise there).

"Um Lia?"

"Wait, don't tell me I know what to do! Um… We follow the sticks!"

"Yup!" I confirmed, "Okay, until the trail runs out I'll leave the lead to you and Wade."

"Hooray! Okay everyone, follow us!"

"Steeeeve!" Wade cried out as she hauled him along.

I laughed as everyone watched with amusement, "Well let's go everyone." I declared before following them.

No doubt, we've got a long, hard drive ahead of us.

"Whoaaaaa!"

I knew immediately when I heard Lia a few feet ahead of us that she was at the field. I didn't blame her, I had the same reaction. As soon as I reached her and Wade, she flipped around and skipped behind me, joining the others, "Okay, now you can be leader Steve!"

She had also released Wade, who was catching his breath, "Thank you for not going too far." He whispered to me.

"Oh come on Wade. It was only half a mile, you're saying can handle adventures like our hero and visitors took us on but you can't go half a mile?" I smirked.

Jill remarked humorously, "Steve, remember who you're talking too."

"Not at her pace!" He pointed at Lia, "She's like a wogpole with the energy of a million pixie pinkie pops!"

Everyone experienced a mixed feeling of amusement and confusion, "What's a pixie pinkie pop?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

Hilarious silence was exchanged between us before I said, "Okay then, let's go."

Taking our first step into the field... it was exciting in a nerve wracking way. Exciting because we've never done something like this on our own before. But it's that very reason why it's nerving too. Jill is right, we really don't know what to expect.

"Wheeee!" Cecile flew around in a carefree way, almost as if she were dancing.

"Geez, there's nothing out here." Evan looked around.

He was right, until we hiked up to the peak at one of the many hills of this field. From there we got an even better view, we could see much farther. Looking east and west there was nothing but field, with the exception of a pond on the east side where I could faintly make out Wollywogs loitering around the water. Facing forward was much different, a wide range of mountains that touched the sky stood in our path.

"Cecile."

She landed beside me, "What's up Steve?"

"I need you to fly straight up to take a look at those mountains, check to see if there's any path around them."

"Gotcha!" She saluted, shot up into the sky, and put her little hands over her eyes, studying the mountains carefully.

She shouted back down, "They never end!" She dropped herself on her bum, "But I did see a dirt trail that goes into them."

"So what now Steve?" Jill wondered.

I nodded, "We're going straight through."

"Oooh..." Lia awed, "I wonder what's in there."

"Um guys? We'd better get going quick." Evan had a tone of warning in his voice.

"What's the matter Evan?" I asked him.

He grabbed my head and turned it to the west. My heart dropped instantly when I saw a patrolling Spotty Bulbear heading our direction.

"Whoa! Quick Cecile! Fly up again and lead us to the trail you saw! Hurry!"

She nodded and hastily flew up and toward the mountains and we followed.

Even though we've learned how to defend ourselves, the one creature we will always try to avoid confronting or fighting with is the Spotty Bulbear. Unlike other types of bulborbs, the Spotty Bulbear is extremely resilient and is capable of moving fast. Not only that, but they are tough against bomb rocks.

After we stopped at the path to rest I looked behind us to make sure the Bulbear was not following us. I watched the beast continue on with his path, stopping every few steps to smell the ground and continuing on.

"Okay everyone, I don't think it noticed us. We're all clear."

We all breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close call." Stan added.

"This is only the beginning." I reminded, "All right, let's move."

We followed the dusty trail into the mountains, into the unknown.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! This is getting exciting! :D**

**So um... XD Pixie pinkie pop was actually something I came up with when I was making a joke of this game I saw my brother playing. XD I don't even know where that came from. DERP! XD**

**In other news today, I'm back in college so things MIGHT be a little more difficult. But hey, C'est La Vie!**

**I will see you all next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Forest Escape!

We stood atop a deeply vegetated hill where many rocks of all shapes and sizes and tons of bushes colored in various shades of green decorated the dirt trail we traveled upon. There were not a lot of trees at first; however, looking out into the boundless environment told us we would be headed into dense forest not too far down the road.

The mountains stretched across the faraway horizon line stood tall and proud, letting me know that there's more to this challenge than what meets the eye.

"Okay everyone… we need to keep our eyes peeled and our ears open. No telling what could be out here."

A flock of feathered creatures suddenly burst out of a small section in the mass of green, as if they heard me and were giving a demonstration. At this point, we are just as thrilled as we are anxious. Out here, the landscapes were nothing like we had ever seen before.

"Hey Steve."

"Hm? Yes Jill?"

"How far do you think we'll end up going?"

That's a good question, one that I didn't exactly know the answer to, "Hard to say right now Jill."

"Are we going in the right direction?" Evan asked.

Thinking about it, there really wasn't a 'right' direction. I didn't have a certain route in mind either… Since we don't have our onion with us anymore, we're unable to get a good view from above. So we have no other choice but to pick a direction and explore on foot.

"This is only our first day." I mentioned, "We're just getting a head start for now. But I am confident in what we're doing now, since we're still alive."

Evan was silent for a minute before saying, "Okay. You know I trust you Steve. I'm just… curious."

"It's all right, I understand."

I waited for someone else to input, when nobody else said anything I continued leading.

As we got further along, the forest creped in on us left and right. The path got so narrow that we had merged into a single-file line. I was uncertain about a lot of things but I did know this, I wanted to get through these woods as quickly as possible. It gets dark much faster here and limited vision is not something I want to deal with for very long.

Although no words were spoken, I could sense the tension in my friends.

"Don't worry, as long as we stay on the path we should be okay." I assured everyone, and yet I was feeling edgy myself.

"_I hope this path doesn't run out. Wait! I know what to do…"_

"Hey Cecile, you up to fly high again?"

She spun around once, "Oh please, Steve! You should know by now that I'm always up to fly!" She joyfully said.

"Great, I need you to fly above the trees. Try to spot the quickest path out of here."

"Okay!" She zipped up past the leaves.

We all stared up toward the sky even though we couldn't see her. The sun beamed down between the leaves and there were several Spectralids fluttering in and out of the trees.

"Do you see anything Cecile?" I called up to her.

"Um… I see trees! But… hold on!" I could tell she was flying higher by the sound of her voice.

"Cecile?"

A shrill screech was the response I got. Everybody's attention sharpened dramatically.

"Cecile!? You okay!?" Jill called out.

"What happened!?" Lia yelled.

With no moment to lose, I hopped onto the nearest tree and scrambled for the top. When I managed to stick my head out of the treetops my head turned in various directions frantically until I spotted a Swooping Snitchbug with Cecile in its grasp.

"Let go of me you bully!" Cecile commanded whilst trying to hit the insect, to no avail.

I pursued them, struggling with haste upon the top branches. This was very difficult as I might as well be trying to run on an infuriated Empress Bulblax, during an earthquake.

"Cecile!" I yelled out, fighting to keep up. The harder I tried the further they flew away.

"Steve!" I heard Gus shout from below.

I froze, "What!?"

"Catch!"

Seconds later, Evan hopped out of the greenery feet first. He arched directly over my head and I managed to catch him by the stem just before he sank back in the forest.

I refocused my sights on the fleeing Snitchbug.

"Uh… Steve? What are you planning?"

"Prepare to fly Evan!" I replied firmly.

"Prepare to whaaAAT!?" I lifted him up and spun him over my head like a vine lasso and took aim.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!" Evan sounded as I spun him.

Once I was self-assured with the timing I flung him directly at the Snitchbug, he zipped in a straight line at a surprisingly fast pace before colliding with the kidnapping bug. All three of them tumbled down, back into the thicket.

"Cecile, Evan!" I started running again, completely forgetting where I was. Consequently I slipped and fell back to the ground with a harsh landing.

"Steve!" Everyone called out behind me. Jill and Wade rushed by my side and clutched my arms to help me up.

"Steve, are you okay?" Jill asked.

"Where did they go?" Wade queried.

"I'm fine; I hit the Snitchbug with Evan! They all went down, we have to find them!"

I ran in the direction that I saw them fall. I pushed through plants, ducked under branches, and hopped over a log. To my relief they were there in a small clearing. The Swooping Snitchbug was gone, thank goodness.

Cecile got to her feet and swept herself off, Evan was dazed from the spinning and soaring.

"Are you two okay!?"

"I'm fine Steve!" Cecile chirped, "Hey Evan, did you have nice flight? Tee hee!"

"Uggghhh…" He shook out of his daze, "What happened?"

"You did great Evan!" I praised, "You saved Cecile!"

She promptly embraced him, "Thank you Evan!"

"I… did? I mean uh… I did! Not a problem."

Small shakes in the bush that turned into violent rustles shut our merriment down. We all put up our dukes and prepared to fight off whatever was coming at us. I focused my gaze trying to figure out what it was, but the woods were so dense none of us could tell until it stepped out and joined us in the clearing.

It was a dwarf orange bulborb.

Everyone relaxed and I almost laughed, "It's okay guys, it's just a-"

The darn thing decided to squeal very loudly.

Bloodshot yellow eyes surrounded us instantly, gleaming from the dark of the brush.

"_Oh no… Orange Bulborbs…"_

"Guys, time to run." I calmly declared.

We backed away slowly until one jumped from the bushes and roared, sending us darting into the safe direction. At least six other orange bulborbs filed out of the bushes after us.

This was nothing like running across a wide open field. There you have plenty of space to run freely, here you not only have to run for your life; you have to be careful not to slam into anything or trip over something.

"This is really horrible!" Jill ran beside me, "Since when did orange bulborbs start hunting in groups!?"

"We're the treats, and now we're fighting back so we're harder to get!" I explained, "Relax! We can lose them!"

We are in a forest after all; it's easier to lose pursuers in a dense environment like this.

"I hope you're right!"

Lia skip-ran along singing, "Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! I hope we stay aliiiiive!" Running is no sweat for her, safe to say I wasn't too concerned about her.

Gus however, running was his weakest point. I flipped around and started running backwards to keep an eye on him, I trusted Jill to keep watch in front.

As I worried, he truly looked like he was using every last bit of his energy to move. I slowed myself down to run directly beside him, "Come on Gus keep on going! You're doing fine!"

All he could do to answer me was breathe heavily, which he did.

"Steve!" Jill yelled.

I looked forward in time for a wide ravine to appear in my sights.

"_Shoot!"_

I sped back to the front, stopped at the edge and looked around frantically. When I looked down, _"Yikes! I can't even see the bottom!"_

"What are we going to do Steve!?" Wade asked in between catching his breath.

I had to make a decision fast; the bulborbs were catching up to us. We had no choice but to run left or right. But those options were quickly thrown away when more of those high-strung bulborbs approached us from those directions.

"They're going to eat us!" Lia dreaded.

When I noticed a branch from a large tree hanging over the void, I had a risky plot. But I was not giving up. No way was I about to get eaten here.

"Cecile!"

She looked back with terrified eyes.

"I need you to carry me to that branch!"

Naturally she was puzzled, "What are you-?"

"Just do it! Hurry!"

She hastily picked me up and flew me over, and I held on with my arms, "Now get the others and have them hold onto me!"

With a quick salute she flew back and forth. One by one she carried Jill, Wade, Lia, and Evan and we held on to each other in a way that we looked like a swinging vine.

"Steve! What are we doing this for?" Evan called up to me.

"This was the only direction we could go!" Hey, it was honest.

When she tried to get Gus to complete the 'rope', she couldn't pick him up as easy as she could the others.

"Oh no! She can't lift Gus!" Jill feared.

I turned my head and saw the orange bulborbs catching up, "Gus! Cecile!" I almost involuntarily screamed.

Gus stood up, "Not today!" with Cecile still holding him, he sprinted and took a literal leap of faith; flying over nothing but air.

Evan, who was at the bottom of the rope; widened his eyes and swayed his body and made us swing.

"Hold my feet!" He demanded Lia.

She quickly complied and freed his hands to hold his feet. Now that he had his hands, he reached out to grab Cecile and Evan.

He caught Gus from under his arms, and we immediately felt the rebound. With the sudden increase in weight at the angle we were in, we took a powerful swing in the opposite direction.

The force was so strong the branch had slipped out from my grip and we soared through the air in an arch.

Time slowed almost to a stop as we flew, all of us were screaming. I shut my eyes tightly…

It seemed like forever until I finally hit hard, when I opened my eyes I found myself underwater. I swam desperately to the surface to look for my crew.

The river was not a kind one; it was rushing rough and fast sweeping me down its stream at a rapid rate. It didn't help that I couldn't swim worth seeds.

"Steve!" I heard a frantic call from my right. Through the rough waters I saw Jill holding onto a log for dear life.

It took a whole lot of energy to get to her. When I managed to, she helped me on board.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked.

"Not yet!" A wave hurled us to the left, "Whoaaa!"

Just as we started to fast-forward down the whitewater, we were suddenly halted and slowed.

"Guys!"

Wade had splashed to the surface behind us and secured a tight hold on the log, acting as a paddle.

"Don't worry I got this!" He assured.

"Thanks man! It's up to you!" I called.

Next we saw Gus struggling in the torrents, Cecile and Lia were clutched onto him.

"Wade!"

"I see em!" He replied.

He directed the log through the fast-moving water like it was no sweat. As soon as Gus was within reach, he stretched for the log and we managed to help him up.

He sputtered and spewed, "Yuck! If there's anything I hate more than running, it's trying to swim!"

Lia and Cecile were also coughing.

"Is everybody okay!?" Lia inquired.

"We just need to find Evan!" Jill told her.

"And we need to find him fast!" I worried, "He's the worst swimmer out of all of us!"

Wade firmed his face, "I'll go under and see if I can find him!"

"Wade wait!" I didn't say it fast enough he had dove underwater, letting go of the controls, "Hang on tight everyone!"

It was all we could do as we were left at the mercy of the unfriendly current. We tossed, we turned, we spun in all different directions. We also smacked a rock jutting out of the water, sending water flying all over us.

"STEVE!" Jill suddenly shrieked.

I looked up ahead and saw what she was so afraid of, and I became terrified myself.

It was a waterfall.

As timing would have it, Wade resurfaced holding onto Evan (thank goodness) while unaware of the incoming trouble.

"I found him!" He proudly stated, his expression melted, "What's wrong?" he turned his head.

"OH NO!"

He made a desperate attempt to push us back with one hand, but was losing the battle.

"WAUUGH!" He cried out as the log steadily tipped over the edge, "Prepare yourselves we're going over!"

We all braced ourselves for the rush of a life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I could feel my insides heaving as we started freefalling down a long drop. I saw the water below rushing up to us really fast.

As I braced for impact, my life flashed before my eyes…

* * *

**Author's Note: Fudge Nuggets this was difficult!**

**I've been so extremely busy everyone, I'm terribly sorry about that. **

**But at least I pulled together this chapter! :D**

**I hope you enjoy as always, and I'll see you all ASAP! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Aftermath

_"Steve…"_

_A faint voice called out to me from the light. It said something else but I couldn't make out what it was saying._

_"Wh…what?" I asked, "A little clearer please…"_

_"Steve… you are the one… the one who…" Nothing else._

_"What? What…?"_

_"Salvation…"_

_I didn't understand, "What are you talking about?" I felt weak, "I can't…move…"_

_"Steve…? Steve!"_

* * *

Just like that, I had snapped back into reality. Wade was hovering over me, shaking me roughly, "Steve! Wake up!"

I let out a loud and short grunt.

"Come on Steve, you're all right." Wade patted my shoulder gently.

As I returned to my senses, I could feel something churning in my chest. The uncomfortable feeling grew stronger until I involuntarily turned on my stomach after feeling something rising.

So much water spewed from my nose, that I could've been classified as a waterway for a minute. Soaking the pebbled ground we were on. This is what it felt like to barf, I remember hearing our visitors talking about it once.

I hated the feeling.

"That's it man, let it all out." Wade encouraged.

"Easier said than done Wade." I heard Jill say before coughing, "You're a water breather!" I managed to look up at her, seeing her empty the water out of her ears.

I breathed, "Where are the others?"

Wade stretched his arm out and there they were, all scattered around and clearly tired, "I checked on them all, they're fine… for the most part. Nobody's gonna die."

"Thank goddness."

Jill softly shook her flower dry, "We're lucky… Hey, check it out!" She pointed.

I looked at the still water behind us, noticing the waterfall we came here on first, and then took note at how far away it was.

"Look how small the waterfall looks from here!" She mentioned.

Cecile walked closer to the edge of the shallow water and looked, "I can't believe the waterfall carried us all the way here!" She buzzed her wings, drying them no doubt.

"Maybe we should take a waterfall routes more often." Wade said in a joking manner.

I looked at him, "I don't think so. Seriously, it was awful and I want to avoid that again if possible." I started to stand carefully.

"You all right?" Wade prepared to keep my balance for me.

"I'm fine." I insisted, "I just need to walk around a little."

First I approached Evan, he was sitting up already but still, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He did arm stretches, "I'll live. Though I have to agree with Jill, we really are lucky."

I nodded affirmatively, then paced over to Gus, "How about you, are you all right?"

"Yeah man, I'll be okay. That sure was crazy but at least we got away huh?" He managed a small smile.

Lia spoke, "Orange bulborbs sure are mean…"

She was probably fine, but I asked her anyway, "You okay?"

Not surprisingly she hopped up and started bouncing, "I am A-plus okay! The scary monsters are gone, all my friends are alive and well, so I'm great!"

I felt better and comforted at her never-ending optimism. It's amazing how that kind of feeling radiates, but I was not naïve.

I knew that this would not be the end as I stared at the jagged landscape ahead of us.

* * *

**Author's Note: So um... ^-^ Sorry for this chapter being so short. I have a lot of work to do with school and stuff so... I can't really do much. **

**I'll do the best I can :p **

**So bear with me okay? ;)**

**See you all ASAP! :DDDD Keep smiling!**


End file.
